castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Statue
Statues are stone sculptures that often appear as background decorations in the Castlevania series. In some games, they appear either as environmental hazards or enemies. Description Statues, busts, fountains and effigies have appeared in a variety of forms in many installments throughout the Castlevania series. Whether they appear simply as ornaments or actually pose a threat to the player, these sculptures contribute to the particular atmosphere the games they appear in attempt to portray, and can even be taken as indicatives of the era each adventure takes place in. Statues can be seen from the very first areas traveled in the first game. The boss of the second stage, Queen Medusa, actually comes to life from a giant bust displayed in the background (an event that was later recreated in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence). In fact, Medusa is often responsible for the appearance of the many statues encountered along the path that leads to her, and she even has the ability to turn the player into a statue by staring at them with her stone gaze. Likewise, she generally transforms into a statue herself when defeated, and depending on the game, the player may even obtain the ability to turn enemies to stone when equipping items related to her. Starting from Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, statues of goddesses or angels are usually found inside of Save Rooms. Interacting with them allows the player to restore their health, MP supply, cure status ailments, and save progress. In some occasions, statues have had to go through censorship in certain countries to avoid displaying nudity to younger audiences, where they may be the main demographic video game companies target at. Some examples can be seen in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and Super Castlevania IV, where certain female statues were originally shown with bare torsos and had to be added discrete clothing. Appearances ''Haunted Castle Statues are given a more interactive role in ''Haunted Castle, where a few sculptures of nude women sitting on pedestals are encountered along the graveyard. When approached, they unexpectedly crumble to the ground, inflicting damage if the player makes contact with the falling debris. These type of statues reappeared later in Super Castlevania IV, although they resemble basilisks holding boulders in that game. ''Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun The Statue of Liberty appears as a boss in ''Boku Dracula-kun, where instead of fighting, she challenges Kid Dracula to a quiz contest. ''Super Castlevania IV Statues of basilisk-like creatures supporting a stone sphere, appropriately called "'Rolling Stones'", are encountered along the Unliving Quarters. They "attack" in the same way as the statues from ''Haunted Castle, by crumbling when approached and inflicting damage if the player makes contact with the falling debris. ''Castlevania Chronicles Diverse statues can be seen decorating the Courtyard (Stage 3). Among them, there are some wielding longbows which will fling two arrows upward in succession, which will arc and land on the player's current position. Each Statue requires five strikes from a fully-powered whip to be destroyed, and the arrows can be deflected if struck in midair. These Statues should be approached with caution, as encountering more than one could end up with the player being overwhelmed by the constant number of arrows raining down them. It's advisable to seek shelter under a platform if possible. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night statue in ''Symphony of the Night. ]] Various enemies have the ability to turn Alucard to stone, but an interesting peculiarity of this status is that sometimes he will be turned into a big gargoyle statue. While there seems to be no rhyme or reason as to when this will happen, Alucard does become immune to damage while in this state. ''Castlevania'' (N64) and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness In the Castle Center, the player eventually comes across the statue of an angel. When approached, a cutscene takes place where the divine figure starts shedding tears of blood. These form a puddle in front of it from where a new enemy is introduced: the Blood Jelly. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' One of Wind's quests involves the player finding a statue of Virgin Mary in one of the portraits, and obtain the appropriately named Statue's Tear from it. Bringing the item back to Wind awards the player with Jonathan's Holy Water sub-weapon skill. See also *Environmental hazard *Nudity *Stone Category:Environmental Hazards Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies